It's Time We Try
by AvePlateada
Summary: The Titans have a mission and have to use Starfire as bait, what happens when they can't get her out in time? And who's the one who sent them on this mission anyway? RobxStar OneShot R&R Song by Ryan Cabrera


Uh...yeah,

Don't ask me why but I got a sudden craving for writing something at 1:30 in the morning and this came out so I hope you like it :) It's a little short and I think I can make it better but it's about to be 4 in the morning so I'd really rather not, maybe I'll go back later but not now. It's my first songfic! YaY! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and THIS SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO RYAN CABRERA

ONCE AGAIN, THE LYRICS AND SONG BELONG TO RYAN CABRERA AND **NOT ME**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

There she was.

And there he was.

Her in her green cocktail dress and him in this stupid penguin suit. He felt like such an idiot in this thing, he was used to wearing it as Richard Grayson but as Robin? That was a different story. They had all been forced into formal attire this lovely evening and he used the term 'lovely' _very_ loosely. He bit back a smile as he remembered what had happened back at the Tower, Beast Boy had called Raven hot and she nearly broke his neck just by staring at him. The poor guy, but then again why was he sympathizing over Beast Boy?

Right now he had to concentrate on the mission. And he didn't like it one bit, Raven had refused to be the bait so they had to get Starfire in there and to be honest he wasn't very happy about it. He tried everything to convince Raven but Starfire's willingness to sacrifice herself for the duty to be carried out wasn't helping him. His grip around the glass cup in his hands tightened as he saw Starfire approach the targets with a man next to her, his hand comfortably perched on her hip.

He tried his best not to glare but what was the use? He turned around and asked the bartender for another one of whatever he was drinking. He had only asked for something strong.

"Yo Robin, where are you?" Cyborg's voice whispered in his ear through the cell phone in his hand.

"What does it matter we're not supposed to know each other anyway remember?" Robin answered glumly with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh nevermind I see you. Why are you by the bar?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Where are you?" Robin didn't like the idea of Cyborg knowing where he was and him not having a clue of where he was.

"What does it matter?" Cyborg's voice was amused, he was loving this wasn't he?

"I'm having a drink." He answered his question.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after-"

"I am." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Well alright then." Cyborg caught the hint of jealousy in Robin's voice, he knew this was all a bad idea from the start but what could he do? It was Raven's fault. "I'll leave you alone now." He tried to act cheerful.

"Later." Robin's voice was still angry.

Before Cyborg had a chance to say goodbye the connection was lost, when was this night going to be over? He didn't even get a chance to ask Robin if he knew where Raven and Beast Boy were. But he doubted Robin would know since he was so busy being 'overprotective' that was what he and Starfire called it.

What was he going to do now? The only person allowed to talk to people from the party was Starfire and that was strictly to keep the druglords busy while the police set up an ambush around the premises, and to perhaps get any information that could be useful to the case. The rest of the team was supposed to act like they had some important business on the phone so no one would bother them.

Cyborg pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and called Beast Boy.

"Yeah." Beast Boy answered after the third ring.

"B where are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, they have the best fountain in the lobby." Beast Boy said happily, laughing a little.

"The lobby!" Cyborg tryed to keep his voice down to an angry whisper "Beast Boy what are you doing in the lobby!"

"I got bored!" Beast Boy responded with an equally angry voice.

"Get your green butt up here. You know we're supposed to get all of the people out of here when _it_ goes down." Cyborg emphasized the word 'it.'

"Yeah I know, I'm coming." Beast Boy hung up.

"Now there's just one more person left." Cyborg said to himself as he dialed Raven's cell phone number.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rings...

Four rings...

"I'm right here." He heard Raven behind him.

Cyborg jumped "Good God Raven are you trying to kill me?"

Raven smirked.

A couple of minutes later Beast Boy met up with them and they all positioned themselves in certain areas of the room. Cyborg nodded over at Raven, Raven looked at Beast Boy and Beast Boy smiled at Cyborg. Cyborg then contacted Robin and Robin said to wait.

_Okay, it's all set. We're just waiting for the signal._ Thought Cyborg. He had to admit, he was a little nervous. They had never done anything like this before, he took a look around the room. The entire room was covered in expensive gold and brick red cloth, from the table cloths to the curtains everything was done with class.

If only the owners of the Hotel building weren't such disgusting pigs, using the money they made from selling drugs and inviting their rich friends over to rub it in their face, Cyborg almost didn't even want to help them but it was his job and he would do his best tonight.

A good fifteen minutes of nothing happening passed, Beast Boy was getting bored and Raven was getting impatient. Cyborg thought of calling Robin to see what was going on but he really didn't want to be chewed out right now so they stood at their posts.

What the hell was taking so long? Robin was getting tired of the way these men were acting around Starfire. They were clearly making passes at her and all he could do was stare, when he had taken all he could take he thought of Starfire and what she was going through. All he had to do was watch but she was there, she had to withstand it. And that's what kept him standing there drinking away, she was trying so hard and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin it for her even if he had to go through with this all night.

Then he saw a red dot moving on the back of one of the men. He could barely see it but it was there. Were they going to shoot while Starfire was still in there? No, they couldn't, he _wouldn't_ let them do that. He quickly contacted the one other person who was connected to them.

"Not yet, she's still in there." He said calmly, convinced he would listen to him.

There was no response but Robin knew he was there. Robin looked up and saw more cops encircling the room with their guns, ready to fire.

"Didn't you here me, she's still in there!" He said louder still looking up at the ceiling.

"I know you can hear me!" He exclaimed, why wasn't he listening to him?

"Get out of there Robin." Came his voice.

A split second after shots rang out from every direction in the room. Women's screams were heard everywhere immediately.

"Dammit!" Yelled Robin as he fell to the ground, various glass containers of scotch, rum, and any liquor you could think of blew up behind him. He got up and on his feet and covered himself with his arms, like it would help. He ran in the direction he had last seen Starfire.

"Get down!" He pumbled Starfire to the floor, she let out a cry and he protected her with his body. With her in his arms Robin looked for an escape route. That's when his eyes caught site of an empty elevator.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" He heard Raven yell, he also heard Cyborg commanding people to go here and there. He felt slight vibrations in the floor so that meant Beast Boy was helping out too.

They made their way under a table, he stuck his head out to make sure the coast was clear and then they ran "Starfire! The elevator! Quick!" Robin grabbed her hand and flung her in, following close after.

The door closed and they tried to regain their normal breathing functions, then there was an awkward silence as the next soft rock song on the elevator's radio started to play.

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Oh crap.

What kind of song was this? He had never heard it before, but of course he was more of a-

"Robin?" Starfire started to speak.

"Yeah Star." He'd take talking to Starfire over talking to himself any day.

"Do you...like this song?" She asked shyly.

Nevermind, he took it back. This was starting to get personal and around Starfire that was never good, well it was good but not **good**...if that made any sense at all.

"Yeah, sure. Who sings it?" He tried to keep the conversation going.

"Oh..well I do not know. I was hoping you would know." She looked down.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, remembering she probably wouldn't even know how to work a radio.

You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

He looked over at Starfire for a second and she too had raised her head to look over at him, he looked away immediately and Starfire blushed as she looked away also.

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

The lyrics were getting to him, he felt like he could understand what this guy was going through. But seriously how long did it take for an elevator to travel through twenty five floors? Were they going to be here all night? 

You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Robin moved a little closer to Starfire, he couldn't believe he was thinking this but the song was right. He had waited so long, it was time to try. He was tire of going through every day of wondering if she ever thought of him the way he thought of her, if she even felt something that wasn't friendship towards him.

Starfire turned to face him and he did the same, she grabbed his hand and he looked at her straight in the eyes. He felt naked without his mask, even a little self conscious but he wasn't one to blush, he faced her with bravery and pride in his eyes.

She stared back, she couldn't believe how much one simple mask could do to a person. Yes, he looked quite mysterious with it on and that intrigued her but him being like this was like he was an open book, she could read every feeling every expression that came across his mind. And she had always wondered how he knew what she was feeling at certain times.

I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way thats true

Starfire raised her head up towards him and his hand caressed her cheek one last time before their lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. After a few seconds the kiss deepened, Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and he clung to her waist.

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

The elevator doors opened and they both broke away from the kiss, a little startled.

"Oh shit." Said Robin as he saw the very person who had sent them on this mission standing before them.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Guys I have nothing against Ryan Cabrera, in fact I think he's awesome but in this fic I had to think from Robin's point of view so yeah. But I love Ryan! His songs are awesome! Remember, this is a OneShot so no I'm not going to update. I'll leave what happens next up to you and your pretty little head :) Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
